Deadly (SasukeXOC
by uchihaMinaka
Summary: Everyone feared Naruto. Shunned him, disrespected him. They thought he could turn. Just the thought of him was feared. But he found someone like him. He loved her. But she loved someone else.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

Minaka peeked her head up at the blonde boys window. She saw him stir a bit and sit up. She hid. He saw her disappear before he could view over her. He closed his eyes but opened them back up to look at the time. "I'm late!" He said. I jumped quickly out of bed. Minaka, had already started head towards the academy. Naruto pulled on his orange jacket and pants, grabbed his goggles and put them around his head. He drank the rest of his milk from the other day. He ran to the academy.  
Sakura felt a presence that she had noticed before. She looked around one more time but found nothing different. She sighed and turned to look at Sasuke. "Heyy, Sasuke." her love rival, Ino, said. The pinkette grunted.  
"Hn." said Sasuke in return. Ino was baffled at first, but then frowned and walked away. _You go Sasuke. S_akura thought. Naruto burst into the room with Iruka-sensei following behind. Naruto sat at his seat. When they walked in a line to the testing building, Naruto frantically searched for the brown haired, gold eyed girl. They reached the building and he stopped looking.  
Most of the ninja had passed with no work effort and others with a bit more effort than others. When it came to Naruto, well... he failed. "I'm going to become Hokage one day! Believe it!" He stormed out of the room and then sulked to the swing on the tree. He heard the parents whispering to other parents. They hated him. They feared him. They shunned him. And he didn't know why. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the brunette. His head turned quickly, but she had already disappeared. He heaved a sigh.  
Sasuke had seen her as well and ran over to look at her. She had a ninja headband, and was really young. She must've been apart of the graduating class. She was already running by the time he got there.

The next morning, Minaka looked through the blonde boys window and saw a ninja headband. She smiled on the inside, but stayed emotionless on the outside. Naruto sat up again and saw Minaka. They made eye contact before she ran off to the academy. Naruto had woken up early enough to eat. He sat down at his kitchen table and poured hot water into his ramen. After it was done cooking, he ate and got dressed. His hand moved towards the goggles, but he remembered he was a ninja. He grabbed the headband and tied it around his head.  
Minaka stood in the corner of the room and heard the chatter of the girls, always talking about Sasuke. Naruto enter the room. He heard the chatter of the girls. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke." Kiba turned around and looked at him.  
"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kiba asked. "I'm a ninja now!" Naruto beamed. Kiba rolled his eyes. Naruto was now on the table infront of Sasuke. "What's so special about you anyways. Minaka tried to look at Naruto but the group of girls surrounding Sasuke broke her view. When it cleared she saw Naruto and Sasuke... kissing? Minaka was baffled on the inside but remained emotionless on the outside. "Eww. Eww. Eww!"  
"You bastard! I'll kill you!" said the Ravenette.  
"My lips are rotting!" Naruto said. Iruka was at the front of the room. "Everyone, take a seat." said sensei. While the girl were fighting over who sat by Sasuke, Minaka took the seat. They all turned to her.  
"Who are you?" said Ino with a flip of her hair.  
"M-Minaka." Ino rolled her eyes and went to choose another seat. Sasuke turned and looked at her.  
"I saw you were watching Naruto. Why?" She remained emotionless.  
"No reason."  
"Today we're going to choose our groups."  
"I hope I'm not with Naruto." muttered Sasuke.  
"Team 7. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and... Minaka." announced Iruka. Everyone started muttering about Minaka. They never noticed her. After he announced the teams, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Minaka headed to their room where they would meet their Jonin.  
"I've never seen you before. Why not?"  
"I'm just not noticed." Naruto remained quiet, looking down. Sakura and Sasuke watched both of them closely.  
"What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto looked up surprised.  
"Nothing!"

Kakashi took them outside and they introduced themselves. "How would we do that?"  
"Well, say your name, something you like, something you hate, a hobby, dream for the future. Something like that."  
"You do it first, so we know how to how it." Kakashi nodded.  
"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like... things I hate, I'd rather not say. Dreams for the future... I think I'll skip that. Hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Minaka rolled her eyes. "You there. Go next." He gestured at Naruto.  
"I'm Naruto. I like ramen, I hate having to wait three minutes for it to cook. My hobby is eating and comparing ramen. And my dream... is to become Hokage! Then everyone'll respect me!" He smiled.  
"Okay. Next" The three kids heads turned to Sakura.  
"My name is Sakura Haruno. Something I like... well someone I like is..." She looked over at the ravenette. "And my hobby is..." She smiled. "And my dream for the future is..." She squealed.  
"And something you hate?"  
"Naruto!" she said in an angry tone.  
"Girls your age are more interested in boys." Kakashi muttered.  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. I don't like anything. I don't have a hobby. My dream for the future is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He said with an emotionless face.  
"Okay. Good you have you're own techniques and styles. That's great. Meet up tomorrow-"  
"Wait." Naruto said. "How about Minaka?" Minaka stepped out from her hiding place.  
"I'm Minaka... Uchiha." Sasuke's head turned and was suddenly interested. Naruto was looking in the distance, but was still listening. Sakura's was watching her, curious to what she was going to say. "I like..." She thought for a moment. "I like..." Her eyes peaked up at Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened. "I hate... my Kekki Genkai. My hobby is... I'd rather not say. And my dream for the future is..." They watched her emotionless face as she looked into the distance.  
"We start our first mission tomorrow. Meet up in the forest. Oh yeah. Don't eat or you'll throw up."

Minaka walked through the town, when she someone behind her. "Minaka." She heard Sasuke's voice. She turned around.  
"H-Hi, S-Sasuke."  
"I've never seen you anywhere. Why not?"  
"I um... hide from people."  
"Why do you watch us from a distance?"  
"I'm interested."  
"What's your dream for the future?"  
"I don't have one. I don't think of the future."  
"Why not?"  
"The past seems more important."  
"Why don't you make a goal based on the past?"  
"That never came to mind."  
"Why do you hate sharingan?"  
"..." She turned around and started to walk off. Sasuke grabbed her arm.  
"Wait. Why do you like Naruto?"  
"He's like me." She shook off his hand. "But I'm ten times worse." She ran off.

The next morning, they were all in the forest. All except Kakashi and Minaka. Sasuke leaned up against the tree, while Sakura and Naruto were standing sleepily in the clearing. Sasuke's head turned every time he heard a noise, thinking it was Minaka. Someone slowly walked out of the other side of the forest. Sasuke didn't think to look this time. "Hi Sasuke." It was Minaka this time.  
"Hey." Sakura watched the two talk, and didn't notice the jealousy creeping up. He seemed more interested to talk to her rather than anyone else. _Maybe talking to Naruto would make her jealous? _She turned to Naruto.  
"Hi Naruto."  
"Hey Sakura." But Naruto seemed uninterested in talking to her and was concentrating on the other two talking. Sakura sighed and gave up.  
Kakashi came. "What kinda mission is this?" asked Naruto.  
"A survival game." Kakashi said. He held up three bells. "Take these bells away from me, and you get lunch."  
"There's only three bells though." Minaka said.  
"That doesn't matter. I'm ready!" Naruto held up one hand in a fighting stance. He ran at him with a kunai. In a split second, Kakashi was on top of Naruto, holding the kunai to his neck. The three gasped.  
"I haven't even said start yet." Kakashi let him out. Naruto went back to the others. "Okay, start."  
Two of the ninja jumped away, two were left standing. Minaka backed away as Naruto stepped forward. "Now it's time to really fight me! And this time I'll win. Believe it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Minaka POV

I stood behind the tree, watching the two fight. And when Naruto was caught, I went deeper into the forest. I don't need lunch. I could gather berries and eat them. Or... I could fight... I shook my head. About 30 minutes later, I heard a large noise. I headed to the clearing and saw Sasuke and Kakashi fighting. I watched for the multiple openings, but decided not to go. When Sasuke was done, I followed Kakashi. When we were in a different clearing he called out, "I sense you, Minaka. Come out." I stepped out slowly. "What do you use?"  
"Lots of stuff. More than you." He lift his visible eyebrow.  
"Oh? Show me." I shook my head. "Then you can't get a bell if you aren't willing to kill."  
"I don't want a bell if I have to fight."  
"Please. I'm curious." I looked around and saw if anyone else was watching.  
"I'm worse... than anything you know of. Worse than Madara." I said in a cold voice. I saw the chills go up his spine.  
"I'm willing to see." An evil smile creeped across my face, my first expression since I left the clan. The air around us grew cold and the sky grew dark. I closed my eyes and opened them to see a new world.

Kakashi POV

I tried to lift my hand to my headband, but the air was so heavy. The first blow, I didn't realize it was coming. She threw me on the ground. It was so fast. My eyes fell closed as her leg was thrown on me. I opened them and felt for the bells, finding only two. The air was freed and the sky was light. I heard multiple people running towards me. "Kakashi-sensei!" I sat up slowly. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were heading towards me. Minaka was no where in sight. I rubbed my temples and stood up. "I'm fine." I said. But I have a feeling... I didn't even see or feel 10% of her power.

Minaka POV

I ran through the woods until my clothes were caught on a branch. I heard my name being called by everyone except Sasuke. I unhooked myself and dropped the bell. I want to leave the village. I continued running and stopped to hear if they found the bell and scrap of my clothes. I heard Naruto call out to the others and show them the stuff. I did my hand signals and turned invisible with my jutsu. I headed toward the group. I watched them converse and split up. Sasuke was there too. His eyes were looking directly at me. His eyes told me he wanted to talk later. Naruto looked so worried, just looking at his face pained me. My eyes moved on to Kakashi, who had a look of amazement and curiosity. I stayed in hiding until the sky grew to dark. The 4 decided to split up so I went to find Sasuke. When I found him, I stood behind him. He stopped moving. "What's the real extent to your power? What's up with the great amount of chakra when you release it? Have you found the true power of the Uchiha's?" He didn't turn to face me. He didn't come after me when I walked away. He knew the answers. They were all said in the questions.  
In the town, there was a missing ninja warning. All of them were calling out for me. The whole town was lit up. People sitting at there doors, waiting for the brown haired, gold eyed girl. "Minaka!" I heard Naruto call. I knew he had spotted me, so I didn't run. "We've been looking for you. I thought... I thought you were dead."  
"What would it matter to you?" I turned to face him. His face was tear streaked. His eyes were the same eyes that Sasuke wore the day we first talked, and then I knew what I had done. I covered my eyes with my arm.  
"Sasuke feels the same way about you, you know." I nodded. "And how you feel?" I uncovered my red a puffy eyes.  
"I'm sorry Naruto..." I paused. "I can't love you." And I walked away. I saw Sasuke on the roof closest to the place Naruto and I were. He didn't look at me. His name belonged in the pause, and he knew it. The warning was called off and the whole town turned dark, it seemed that all the lights turned off at once. I just stood there in the middle of town, doing absolutely nothing.

The next day we did the same exercise, but I didn't fight. I just stayed at the beginning. They carried out with everything, until it was lunch time. We all sat in front of sensei. "I want to tell you... you all didn't pass. You will be permanently dropped out of the program."  
"Now I have to go back to the academy? Awww." Naruto pouted. I gaped at what sensei said.  
"Naruto... he said permanently." I gulped.  
"B-but..." I said. "I have stuff to do in the future you know! I need to become a ninja!" I yelled. Naruto sulked.  
"I'm never going to become Hokage... am I?" I opened my mouth and then thought of last night. I probably ruined everything again.  
"Since I see potential in this group, I'll give you another chance. This is a group exercise. What if I told you, kill each other until one remains, or Sakura dies. This is what it's going to be like. Sakura, all you think of is Sasuke, Naruto, you do everything yourself. And Sasuke... you think so highly of yourself, you think everyone is below you. And Minaka..." He stopped and thought. "You're completely capable of doing everything yourself. You could've helped everyone. You could've seen this was a group work. You think to lowly of yourself, you fear yourself. You fear what people think of you. You-"  
"Stop. Just stop."  
"My example... that's what happens on missions." He turned around to the big stone behind him. "See this stone? This has names of ninja engraved in them. Some of them were my friends. They're K.I.A."  
"Cool! I want my name on there. I'm not gonna die a worthless nobody!"  
"Naruto... K.I.A. means... killed in action. They're dead." said Sakura. Everyone gave Kakashi a sympathetic look, except Minaka, who remained emotionless.  
"You have three hours after lunch to get the bells. But... Naruto doesn't eat."  
"What!?"  
"You cheated. And you can't feed him. Or you fail." Naruto pouted.

I sat behind the other pole that was set up. I heard Naruto stomach growl. Sasuke pushed his lunch toward him. "I'm not hungry."  
"What?! You're going to fail!"  
"It's fine." Sakura held out her lunch to him.  
"I don't need this. You can have it."  
"But it's yours." She shook her head.  
"I'm on a diet." I looked down at my empty bento.  
"You have to feed me since I'm tied up."  
"Fine. Just this once." She lifted the chopsticks to his mouth as he closed his mouth around it. I loud puff of smoke and Kakashi stood in front of us.  
"What are you doing?" He said in an angry tone. I stood up and got on defensive. The sky turned cloudy. "You broke the rules! Any last words."  
"We're a team! We're all in this together." Sasuke said. "Yeah!" The rest echoed but Minaka remained quiet. Kakashi looked directly at me.  
"Are you sure? Do you accept them as a team, Minaka?" I felt three more pairs of eyes look at me. My lips pinched together. Do I? I shake my head. They all gaped at me. I smiled.  
"We're nakama!" They all smiled. The sky lightened.  
"You all passed!" said Kakashi. I didn't want to make Naruto sad, or Sasuke. I didn't really feel that way.

I headed back to my apartment. I saw Naruto celebrating Ichiraku Ramen. I opened the door and went to my bedroom and fell on my bed. I started to cry. There was a knock at my door. Without even thinking, I opened it and found Sasuke standing right there. I sucked in a sharp breath. "So you do have feelings..." And from right behind his back, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "Would you like to go one a walk with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I pinched my lips together and smiled. "Sure." I wiped my eyes with my arm and took a step outside. I closed and locked my door and met up with him in front of my doorstep. "I'm flattered, Sasuke." I said in a mocking tone. He laughed and we walked around town, hand in hand.

Naruto POV

I heard laughs and chatter from behind me. I turned and saw Sasuke and Minaka walking together and talking... and holding hands. I gritted my teeth. I quickly finished off my ramen and followed them. They stopped in front her house and sat on her porch. "What are you doing?" Someone whispered behind me. I jumped and found it was Sakura. I quietly pointed at the two talking. Her eyes narrowed. She heaved a sigh and continued watching with me. All they did was talk on and on. Sometimes they'd scoot closer to each other, but they probably didn't notice. They sun finally went down, and they were still talking and laughing. "Sasuke... you're amazing." She said and gazed into his eyes. He smiled.  
"So are you." She smiled back at him. It was obvious that he was going in for the kiss. I creeped out of my hiding spot and walked down the path to her house.  
"Hi Minaka!" She turned to look at me. Sasuke glared at me.  
"Hi Naruto!" She smiled and waved. I was surprised that she smiled at me. She's usually emotionless. I walked over. "Why you out so late at night?"  
"I went out and ate some ramen for dinner and I passed by here, so I thought I could say hi." Sasuke put on a fowl face. He knew what I was doing. "What are you two doing?"  
"Oh um... we're... hanging out." She smiled sheepishly. I pierced my lips.  
"Oh, okay." I walked away. Sakura looked at me with wide eyes as I returned.  
I watched them continued watching them talking. When they finally stopped, they hugged good bye. I started back to my apartment. Quickly, I was pinned against a wall.  
"What the hell, Naruto!"  
"What?"  
"Don't act stupid." His eyes narrowed. "She doesn't like you. Stop trying to get her." He let me down and walked away.

Minaka POV

For a while, all we did were D rank missions. Sasuke and I were the most productive, even though, half of the time we were looking into each others eyes. Naruto was, of course, the least productive.

After a while of D-rank missions, Naruto began protesting. "I want a real mission! No more babysitting."  
"Naruto, we get missions from babysitting to assassinations. They're all ranked from A to D. A being Hokage or Jonin. D being Genin. At the highest, we give the missions to the people of appropriate skill." I crossed my arms and put my finger to my chin. It would be cool to do an A rank... I do have the ability. Kakashi looked at me and shook his head. He knew what I was thinking. When the Hokage finally finished scolding, Naruto crossed his arms.  
"Stop lecturing me like I'm your grandchild. I'm not a little brat anymore."  
"Fine. Since you're so determined, I'll give you a C rank. You will escort this client to the land of Waves." The Hokage looked at the Jonin standing by the door. "Bring in the client." When the door opened, there was an old man with sake in his hand.  
"Who the hell is this guy?" I said. He glared at me.  
"I'm the great bridge builder, Tazuna."  
"Yeah. And I'm the great Uchiha, Minaka. Like I give a shit what you are. I asked for your name." Sasuke looked surprised at my reaction toward the man. Tazuna grunted.  
"What an ungrateful little brat." He rolled his eyes.  
"Don't say that about Minaka!" Naruto said.  
"I'm stuck with a whole group of them." He took a drink of his sake. "You want me to believe you're ninja?"  
"I'll show you!" I got into a fighting position. Sasuke grabbed my arm. My head jerked to look at him.  
"What's wrong? You're very uneasy." I shook my head.  
"Its all okay, Sasuke." He released me but watched me closely.

We stood at the gates of Konaha. Naruto seemed pretty excited. I stood tensely. "What's got you so excited, Naruto?" asked Sakura.  
"Its my first time out of the village! I'm now a traveler." Naruto smiled. Sasuke walked up to me.  
"Mina-"  
"Kakashi sensei?" I said before Sasuke could say anything. "I'm not feeling to well. I think I'll skip out on this mission."  
"Okay? Is there something bothering you? Something that means we all shouldn't go?" Kakashi asked.  
"No no. I'm feeling a little sick. That's all." I said with a smile.  
"Take care Minaka." Sasuke's eyes followed me until I had disappeared behind a building. I can't go back to that village. They'd definitely remember me, maybe not with the brown hair, considering I had red hair then. I went to my house and checked my roots in the mirror. I saw the white slightly peaking out. I went out and bought some black hair dye. It wouldn't hurt trying a new color. After I had dried my hair, I grabbed my scissors and cut my hair. It was now a little long than shoulder length, with obvious layers. All the layers were thick except the lowest, which was really thin. I went back to the village gates and stood there. The guards looked at me.  
"You planning on heading out?" They ask. I nod and walk out. I walk until I'm out of view from the guards. Then I jump into the tree and follow the path of the five.

I catch up to them and follow them amongst the trees. "Are there any shonobi in the Land of Waves?"  
"It's a C rank mission. There shouldn't be." In the distance, I saw a puddle. I shook my head. There could've been rain... but it's blistering hot. It would've dried up. But before I could warn them, two ninja came out.

After the ninja were beat and tied to a tree, Naruto stood, shocked. "You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat." said Sasuke to Naruto. I frowned. Was Sasuke always this rude? Well, I shouldn't be talking. I shouldn't have said that stuff to Tazuna in front of the Hokage.  
"Hold still Naruto."  
"Ow. Ow. Owwwww." Kakashi held up his hand. "The claws had poison in them. If you don't stay still, it will spread." Sakura and Kakashi conversed on how to get passed this problem. Naruto lifted a kunai and stabbed it into his hand. "Why? Why can't I do anything? Why am I so useless!"  
"Naruto, it was very couragous of you to stab your hand to get rid of the poison, but you can bleed to death." Kakashi walked over with a wrap. He looked closely at his hand. I saw that it already began to heal. Is this the Kyuubi's power at work? Kakashi wrapped his hand. They continued walking but Naruto seemed n close watch. "What are you doing Naruto?"  
"I will become a better ninja than Sasuke, believe it!" He grabbed out two kunai and threw one in the bushes.  
"Naruto..." Sakura said irriatedly. I accidently moved a branch. Naruto looked up in my general direction.  
"Up there!" Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sure it's an animal." Naruto threw the kunai. I screamed and dodged it. "I told you." Naruto crossed his arms. "Come on out, assassin ninja. I found you." I came out the tree's, my eyes covered with my new swift bangs, my headband covered by the tall collar of my shirt. He got close to me. "Are you another assassin?" I hesitantly nodded.  
"But I um... am not aiming for you." I said in a disguised voice. "There is a um..." Kakashi looked at me. "Bridge that I'm finding. It's unfinished but I um..."  
"You're not an assassin are you? You think to much. You would've run already. Where are you from?" Kakashi questioned.  
"Konaha." I muttered.  
"Why were you following us?"  
"Curiosity?" I said.  
"Minaka... I thought you were sick."  
"I feel better now." Lowered my head but kept my eyes on Kakashi.  
"Why were you following us? Why didn't you come out?" Tazuna looked at me.  
"Minaka, is you're name right?" I nod. "Can you come here?" I walked over. He moved my hair out of my eyes. His eyes widened. "Get this monster away from me!" He jumped back.  
"Wait. Let me explain..." He threw his sake bottle, which shattered against my chest. I fell on my knees and began coughing blood.  
"Minaka!" Sasuke ran over to me.  
"Stay away from her! She'll kill you! She'll kill your whole village! I will not be escorted by her, or let her near my village. Send her back. What might be best, kill her." said Tazuna defensively.  
"Don't say that about her." Sasuke growled and stood up. "She's not the on that you're looking for."  
"Yes she is. Three years ago she attacked us. Naka Uchiha is what she called herself. The scar on her forehead was from us. When she tried to kill us. She made us like her, then she turned and tried to kill us. Luckily, we got her out before any of us were killed, but a lot were majorly hurt. She'll kill you all. You saw how she acted toward me. She's already changing." I slowly picked up the glass, not denying nor consenting that it had happened. Sasuke backed away slowly. I looked up at him and the glass slipped from my fingers.  
"It... its true, isn't it?" asked Sasuke. I nod.  
"But... but I've changed! I can control myself now!" I began to cry. "Believe me! I would never hurt you, Sasuke. Or Naruto or Sakura. Or Kakashi sensei."  
"Its not us that matters, its the village." said Naruto.  
"I won't hurt the village either."  
"You have been acting weird. It wasn't just today. It was at the beginning of the week. You started getting more closed off." I looked at Sasuke in surprise. I sucked in a sharp breath to hold back the sob that was coming up.  
"B-but I... I have changed!" The sob escaped my throat. Now I was sitting in front of the group, crying like a baby, not having any other defense. Kakashi walked over to me.  
"Poor Minaka." He pulled me up on his back as I continued crying.


	4. Chapter 4

GRRRRR THEY DELETED MY CHAPTER AND PUT HALF OF CHAPTER FIVE HERE! THERE'S A WHOLE LOT MISSING... so I'll give a summary.

Kakashi and the rest go to the village and Minaka wakes up after having a nightmare. Her chest fraking hurts and she trips, Sasuke catches her. They go and do the tree training thingy and an illusion is put on Minaka. Minaka goes kookoo and yells at Kakashi. She runs away till the next morning and find Sasuke has been looking for her all the time. Them confess their love and kiss and Naruto was right there and he cries a little and leaves. Kakashi apologizes at yelling at Minaka. They go back and Minaka goes in the room alone and Naruto kisses her.

I'm sooooooooo angry at QUOTEV GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto..." I whispered and shook my head. "Naruto!" I said slightly louder. I pulled up my other arm to push him away but, he pushed it back against the wall and kissed me again. I heard the door open quickly and slam against the wall. Naruto was pealed off me and slammed on the ground.  
"You can't hold back, can you? Why can't you just let her go!" Sasuke yelled. He lifted his fist and I heard it come down on Naruto.  
"Sasuke!" I ran forward and grabbed his hand before he could bring it down on him again. I got down on my knees and wrapped my arms around him, confining his arms. I put my head on his should. "Please stop." Naruto slipped out from under him and left the room with an emotionless face. Sasuke and I sat there for a while, not moving. It was silent for a while.  
"Did you let him?" asked Sasuke.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Don't act stupid. Did you let him kiss you?" I let go of him.  
"What! Of course not." I said with a confused face. "Why would I?" He shrugged.  
"Maybe you like him too. I don't know."  
"No, Sasuke. Why are you doubting me? Why are you-"  
"Because I don't know you! You never tell me anything!" I froze and so did he. The mood of the room changed from concern to anger.  
"Because I don't base my life on the past so it doesn't matter." I stood up, trying to end it there. Instead, he stood up to.  
"It matters to me. What about our clan? Don't you care what happened?" He clenched his fists to his sides.  
"Its not like it mattered to me anyways. I've never had parents. I just took on the name Uchiha and lived there... kinda." He narrowed his eyes.  
"So you just don't give a shit? You can just live on life as if _nothing _happened?" He hissed.  
"Basically. All that matters is the now and the later for me. Why does it matter so much to you?" I said back.  
"My _brother _killed everyone in the clan. I have to get revenge."  
"You should give up."  
"Give up on what?" He asked. The mood of the room hasn't changed.  
"Revenge. And while you're at it, me." His mouth fell open.  
"Wait, what?" All the color in his face disappeared. "Give up on... you?" I put one of my arms behind my back, grabbing the other and looking slightly to the side, not looking into his eyes.  
"Um... yeah. We're just too... different. And I just don't think that we belong together." Kakashi walked into the room.  
"Guys it's time-" He stopped and saw what was happening and slipped out of the room.  
"Too different?" He tensed up. "That doesn't matter. Not to me."  
"It matters to me. Don't you see? We can't agree to one thing."  
"Yes we can. We did. We agreed that... we loved each other." I turned and walked back toward the window. "So... this is it we're just," He paused and took a shaky breath. "done?" I nod slowly. He stood up and I heard him walk out of the room. Kakashi walked back in.  
"Minaka, we're going to the bridge now." I nod and walk slowly toward the door. "Minaka? Are you okay?" I tried keeping a straight face, tried to hold back my tears. "Minaka..." He stepped forward and I fell into his arms and began to cry. "I guess both of you weren't ready to break up. Let's just finish the mission and get back home." I nod and wipe off my tears. We headed toward the bridge. Kakashi was at the front, while Tazuna was in the middle with Sakura and Sasuke on either side. I stood at the back falling behind more and more until I was so far behind, they were barely visible. I saw as Sakura happily tried to talk to Sasuke, but he looked away. We stood at the bridge, guarding the bridge builder as he supervised the builders. Sakura rambled on into Sasuke's ear. He wasn't listening.  
Suddenly, a mist fell over the bridge. Kakashi lifted his headband to revel his sharingan eye. "I found your weakness, copier of jutsu's." said a low voice. Suddenly, we were surrounded by a buff man carrying a sword and wearing a mist ninja headband. "Aww. He's shaking." He looked at Sasuke.  
"With excitement." He said with a non animated voice.  
"Go for it, Sasuke." said Kakashi. Sasuke went around and sliced all of the guys, which were the same, and found were all water clones." Two men walked out.  
"He can defeat the water clones now... looks like we got you an opponent, Haku." I looked at the guy with the mask, guessing that was Haku. I flipped out my kunai.  
"I'll go for him." Sasuke said. "For the trick he pulled. I hate people like that." Haku came at him with a water tornado. They were met at close combat, kunai versus throwing needles.  
"Sakura stay close to Tazuna... Minaka... you too." It sounded like he might need me. "Stay close, we'll let Sasuke deal with him." I saw they were talking and eventually, Haku began doing signs with one hand. The others were pretty surprised, but I remained unamused by the fight.  
"Hidden Jutsu: Thousand Needles of Death." A burst of chakra pushed Haku back, leaving of balance for a few seconds.  
"You're going to lose this way."  
"I know." Haku but his two hands together forming a sign. Out of the water created by the water clones, mirrors formed. "Hidden Jutsu: Mirrors of Ice Crystal." Kakashi ran forward, but was stopped by Zabuza.  
"I'm your opponent, remember?"

Sakura and I stood by and watched the fight. I stood there, kunai in hand, defending the bridge builder. Tears brimmed my eyes again. Sakura looked at me. "Are you okay?" I nod slightly before wiping my eyes. "You and Sasuke are both very... dead, I guess. What happened?"  
"We broke up." I croaked. Her eyes widened.  
"What! Why?"  
"We're... different."  
"So what? Why would that matter?"  
"I don't know, anymore."  
"Why don't you just get back together?" I sigh.  
"Its... not that easy. You just can't break up, say sorry and get back together." She frowned. "I wish it was though. But it might be better for us." Naruto ran in.  
"Am I late?" He smiled. I wiped the tears that I didn't notice falling.  
"Naruto, go help Sasuke. He's in that down over there." said Kakashi. Naruto ran to the dome. I looked at the shirt I was wearing, which I noticed it was still Sasuke's. I looked over at the mirror dome. Sadly I couldn't see the fight inside. I could awaken my sharingan. Before I could think if it was a bad or good idea, Zabuza appeared before Sakura and lifted his sword. Kakashi got in between as he swung down his sword.

3rd Person POV

Kakashi was swept to the side with Sakura and Tazuna. Blood hit their faces and saw Minaka standing there. Her shoulders went limp. "Well that takes care of one of them." said the swordsmen. Sakura and Kakashi stared in horror, until she popped her neck.  
"Hey, you little shit. Don't walk away from me. I'm your opponent now." said Minaka. Kakashi stood up.  
"Don't, Minaka! He's stronger than you think." She turned to him. Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna looked at Minaka with wide eyes.  
"Don't worry, sensei. I'll be sure to bring hell down on his face." She had white hair, stained with blood splatters of her blood. But It wasn't that, that surprised them, it was the eyes. One was sharingan, and the other was purple with rings.  
"Sensei, what is that in her eye?"  
"That's the rinnegan." Kakashi looked closely at her sharingan eye, which was at stage three. 'Could it be possible that she has the Mangekyo Sharingan? The possibilities could be endless.' Kakashi thought. Minaka turned back to her opponent.  
"Now... how to _kill _you?" She looked down at her short nails. "I've had a really bad day, and you're really annoying. I could do quick and painless or quick and painful." said Minaka. Zabuza laughed.  
"Only if you can get me." She sighed.  
"I was even offering painless. You're so rude." She ran at him and caught him in the gut. He grabbed her arm.  
"Gotcha." She smiled.  
"You could say that." She threw him on the ground and stood over him. She went through her ninja tools and got out her strings, pinning him down. She loomed over him. "Now you can die." She flipped out her kunai and held it high over her head. A hand grabbed her arm.  
"Control yourself, Minaka." said Kakashi. She relaxed and looked up at him with an evil look.  
"You wanna die too?" she sneered. Her eyes drifted to where the dome used to be and found Sasuke on the ground with Naruto and Haku standing off. She heard kunai coming off the ground and a large shadow loomed over her.  
"I'm gonna finish you off once and for all!" He lifted his sword. Kakashi pushed Minaka off to the side while he slid back. He did some hand signs and pulled his hand back. Sparks of lightning chakra sprang from his hand until it was large enough. He sped forward and lifted his hand to where he could finish him off. Minaka swayed and fell, with Sakura catching her. When Minaka opened her eyes, they were normal, and her hair went back to the midlength black hair it was before. She looked over and found that Haku had gone infront of Zabuza. Minaka stood up and ran over to Sasuke. 'Is this what you did for me Sasuke?' thought Minaka as she gathered him in her arms. She touched his pale face.  
Assassin ninja came and try to assassinate the group. Sakura, Tazuna, Minaka and the injured Sasuke stayed out of the way while the others fought, along side Zabuza. When the assassins were finished off, it was Zabuza's time. He was placed beside Haku who was already gone. Team 7 plus Tazuna went back to the town. Sasuke was treated and Minaka refused to leave his side.  
The bridge was finished and the Konaha ninja crossed the bridge to reach Konaha.

Minaka POV

I woke up and found my bedroom window open. It was scorching hot outside. I pulled on a black tanktop and dark blue shorts. I headed downstairs to my kitchen and dug out my last bottled iced tea. I guess I need to go shopping again. I went back to my bedroom, grabbed my wallet and went outside. The second I stepped of my shaded porch, I went back under the shade. That is too hot. I could wait a bit then go, enjoy the weather more. I opened my iced tea and took a sip. It was so bland, but refreshing for the summer. I leaned back and stretched out my legs. I looked at the clock through the window and saw it was around noon. I guess I slept a while. I need to move around a bit. I stood up and headed toward town. I looked over at Ichiraku's. Maybe they have chilled noodles. I moved the curtain and took a seat. I ended up ordering ramen because of the smell. I quickly ate, paid and walked out. I stretched and yawned. The mission was tiring. I went into the store and bought some food for the week and some iced teas. I found a bench and sat down, relaxing my arms and legs. What could I do today? Naruto always wants to go on missions, I guess if its for the money. Paying for the house is hard... plus all the insurance. Then groceries. I look down and sigh. In the end I'll only have maybe 5% of my earning for my own uses. Maybe I could go around and talk to everyone from my class... that I never met. I looked over at the Yamanaka flower shop. I step in. "Hello!" said the blonde at the counter. "All the flowers on the right of me are 25% off." I laugh a little.  
"I didn't come to buy flowers, I actually came by to introduce myself. I'm Minaka Uchiha."  
"Oh. Awesome. I finally get to meet you. I'm Ino Yamanaka." She held out her hand to shake and I accepted.  
"Nice to meet you, Yamanaka-chan." She waved her hand up and down as if to dismiss me.  
"No need for formalities. Call me Ino." I smiled.  
"Ditto." She laughed.  
"I didn't expect you to be so... awesome and laid back. I thought you to be more like Sasuke. You know, closed off." I stiffled a laugh.  
"I was at first but I decided to be more open." She smiled, but then a frown crawled across her face.  
"I heard you and him were dating and than broke up. Are you okay?" I thought about it for a minute.  
"I really don't know."  
"Well, I hope it works out in the end."  
"Thanks. Gonna go talk to others. Catch up to you later?"  
"Sure, Minaka. See ya!" I waved and walked out. She's pretty cool. I walked around town, looking for any other familiar faces. Then I saw... him. We were walking in opposite directions. I kept a straight face as I walked passed the raven haired Uchiha. I turned around and looked back at him. I watched him slowly walk away. I gripped my grocery bags until my knuckles turned white. I took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. I looked around and found the jumpy, blonde boy running toward Ichiraku's. I've been meaning to talk to him, but I don't know what to say. Someone covered my eyes.  
"Guess who." I smiled on the inside but remained emotionless on the outside. "You think I wouldn't notice you staring." said Sasuke.  
"Well, I didn't know you noticed me anymore."  
"Whatever." he said while uncovering my eyes. Its been a week since we broke up, and I think I've been taking it worse than I expected. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.  
"Sasuke..." I said.  
"Take me back." He rocked back and forth. "Please, my dear love." He said with a slight sarcastic tone. I removed his hands from my waist and turned to face him.  
"Why do you want _me _so bad? You have a million girls after you, and you chose the only one not after you." He placed his hands on either side of my face.  
"You're the only on who understands me. The others don't know true solitude." I played with my ninja headband around my shoulder.  
"Well... I don't know Sasuke." He frowned and removed his hands.  
"Whatever." He thought for a moment. "You already eat?"  
"Yeah. Just some ramen though. I was hoping for chilled noodles." He smiled.  
"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the store again.  
"I already went shopping!" He pulled me forward to where we stood side by side.  
"Don't be so resistant." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Just getting some food." We walked through the isles, from time to time, him grabbing something, and I would walk with him. He not once let me go. His arm transitioning between my back, my waist and my shoulders. When we were finished, we walked around and found Naruto, Konohamaru and Konohamaru's friends intrigued by a group of ninja from Sunagakure. My eyes fixated on the kid in the tree. He had red hair and a gourd. He jumped off the tree. "What's your name?"  
"I don't tell my name to people who are weaker than me."  
"Well, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm defiantly stronger." A smile crept across the guys face.  
"I'm Gaara." His voice sent chills down my spine. He looked directly at me. "You seem... hidden. Your eyes have seen pain and solitude. What's your name?"  
"Minaka Uchiha. And I can beat everyone of you."  
"You're shaking." I turned to look at the other two ninja. There was a blonde, weird hair, and a guy with purple markings on his face. The one who said that was the one with weird markings. I found Sasuke's hand and gripped it. "If you're strong, we should see you at the chunin exams, correct?" I nod slowly. Maybe I can talk Kakashi into it. "Well we gotta go. See you there." The three walked off.  
"I gotta go find Kakashi. Get us in that chunnin exam." I said, pulling away from Sasuke.  
"I agree, its pretty cool, but we're still rookie." said Sasuke.  
"Whatever. I wanna beat those three up." Just then, I saw the birds that signaled us to meet with Kakashi.  
"I guess my luck is with me." We headed towards our usual meeting place. We saw Sakura in the distance.  
"You're here already?" She asked.  
"Yeah. We just happened in the same place when he called." said Sasuke. She nodded and we waited. I could barely sit still. Sasuke looked at me. "Calm down, Minaka. Its only been 5 minutes." I sat down on the side of the bridge and swung my feet over the water. I looked at my reflection, but when a cloud passed over the sun, my reflection looked like how I was on Naruto Bridge, fighting Zabuza. The cloud moved away and revealed the now me, plain eyes, black hair. About an hour later, I was beginning to get irritated.  
"Where is he! I can't believe he's always late." I gritted my teeth. My new position was on top of the arch at the beginning of the bridge. I was lying down across the top with one arm hanging down.  
"Stay still or you'll fall." said Naruto. He was on the edge of the bridge looking down at the water. Sasuke was throwing kunai and shuriken at the nearby tree. Kakashi walked.  
"There you are. The hell were you doing!" I said.  
"Well, a black cat passed behind me so I took a different path. The cat ended up following me. He wanted my tuna." I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you come down from there. I need to talk to you four." I pushed my self up and stood on the thin bar. I jumped off and stood beside Sasuke and Sakura. "The Hokage asked if you would like to participate in the chunnin exams and I accepted. As for your decision, here's a slip. Sign it consenting that your responsible for your injuries, death stuff like that." He handed out the four papers. I searched my pockets and found I pen. I signed immediately. "Minaka, I'd like to think about this one. Like your control and stuff like that. I really want you to think." I waved the slip up and down in front of me.  
"Just take it. Even if I do end up thinking about it, it'll be a yes." He sighed.  
"So all four of you are going to go in." We nod. He reluctantly took the slip from my hand. I passed my pen around and they all signed. He sighed. "Alright. I'll give you details tomorrow." He left.  
"It seems you're getting your way today." said Sasuke.  
"I always get my way." The four of us waved goodbye, all going our separate directions. I headed to my house to put away my groceries. It was around six so I rummaged through my fridge for a quick and easy meal. I threw my head back in desperation and headed to my pantry. My only easy meal was rice and some slices of beef. I found some teriyaki sauce and made a meal out of it. When I was finished eating, I headed to my room where I found my window open. "Ugh. Who's sneaking into my room." I closed the window. I looked in my dresser and found that my necklace that someone gave me was missing. "Shit." I destroyed my room looking for it. The only people who knew of it were my childhood friends. I angrily flipped open my phone and dialed the number.  
"Min-chan! Nice you called. You know that necklace. Yeah I borrowed it." I gritted my teeth. "I hope you're not angry at me!"  
"Ri-chan." I heard her gulp.  
"You only call me that when you're angry."  
"Give. It. Back."  
"Be right there! Love you!" She hung up and I stood on my front porch. The beach tanned blonde girl walked up and dropped it in my hands. "Sorry, Demon. I forgot how much it meant to you." I crossed my arms. I moved the gold necklace in my hands.  
"Whatever, Ritsu. Just tell Kinto I said hi." She smiled and walked off. I looked at my destroyed room. My matress was on its side, each drawer was open. I grabbed a blanket and went to my living room where I slept on the couch.

The next morning, the four of us on team 7 waited for Kakashi. I wore the necklace today, not trusting anyone. Sasuke kept on eying it. "What symbol is that?" asked Sasuke. I pointed at the necklace questioningly and he nodded.  
"A symbol for protection." It was a trinity knot. I held it up towards the sun. "Someone special gave it to me." He looked at me.  
"Who?" I smiled.  
"Who cares." He frowned.  
"Whatever." He sat down on the ground and laid on his lap. I fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that Naruto and Sakura were still waiting. I sat up and stretched. Sasuke had fallen asleep, leaning his head against the wall. I crouched down and whispered into his ear. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead." He smiled slightly and pulled me on his lap.  
"I was already a little awake." He nuzzled his head into my neck.  
"Will you two stop flirting." Kakashi stood on top of the arch. He jumped off and looked at us. "There is one problem that I found. You need teams of three. So I was up all night thinking about this." He turned to me and Sasuke. "Only if you two can handle it and not fight or constantly flirt, you two should be on a team together. And then Sakura and Naruto. The only problem is that you'll have to find one more person for your teams." I smiled.  
"I know the right two people." I said.  
"Are they like you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Not at all." I flipped open my phone and dialed the number. "Hey Ritsu! Bring Kinto."  
"Huh? Why?" asked Ritsu.  
"Something. Just come."  
"Whatever." I hung up. About five minutes later, they came. Ritsu was as tall as me with tan skin, blue eyes, and honey blonde hair. She usually dressed like a beach girl, even in summer. Kinto was tall, like Sasuke. He towered over Ritsu and I, who were the same height as Naruto. He had black hair, which lay flat against his head, and his eyes were green. He wore a black jacket which was brimmed with cream colored fur. I introduced my lifelong friends. "Disturbing our wonderful date to introduce us to friends, how rude."  
"Whatever." I said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, holding me from behind.  
"Which one is ours?" asked Sasuke. I thought for a moment. Kinto is by far stronger than Ritsu, but Ritsu has amazing command skills while Kinto lacks them completely. Yet, with Sasuke and me combined with our command skills we'll be able to command freely and get past most obstacles with power rather then intelligence, while if Ritsu comes on our team, we'd be able to get past with both and while Naruto is strong and Sakura has logic, the logic is incomparable to Ritsu's. But adding Kinto in our team, we'd have to end up fighting someone with a clear disadvantage to the other teams. And with Sakura on Narutos team, they're at a clear disadvantage with power. But considering they'd have Ritsu and she would deduce the possible situations, she might be able to pass or create a strategy to fight with combining the power of the three making some form of advantage.  
"We'll take Kinto." They looked at us with confused faces. "We're participating in the chunnin exams and we only have two teams of two." They nod slowly and agree to the conditions. Kakashi nods.  
"Well, you have seven days until the chunnin exams begin." Kakashi left. Ritsu stood there. I looked over at Kinto and he pushed her towards Naruto and Sakura.  
"Have fun." She looked back at him with desperate eyes. He smiled and turned back to us. "Time to train?"  
"Whatever." said Sasuke. We walked towards town.

Naruto POV

"Hehe. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I said. "I'm going to become Hokage one day, believe it." I held a thumbs up. Ritsu looked back behind her as if waiting for Kinto to come back and get her. Sakura tilted towards me.  
"She's pretty outgoing around that guy, but alone..." I nod. She stepped away and looked at her. "I guess we should train now, or do you wanna grab a bite first." She grew a wide smile and laughed loudly.  
"Let's go get some dumplings!" She said in a cheerful tone, but her eyes said otherwise.  
"What's wrong, Ritsu?" I asked. The surrounding aura grew cold once again. She looked down and opened her mouth, about to say something, but looked back up and gave a close eyed smile.  
"Nothing!" She said. She took both of our arms and dragged us to the takoyaki place.

Minaka POV

We walked around town, looking for a good place to eat and saw the other group laughing at the table. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. She dismissed herself and walked over to me. "You never want to display your powers, why now?" I thought for a moment.  
"I need to show genin... what shinobi can and can't do. I need to show them whats out there." I said in a low voice. "I need to show them... that you have to back off sometimes, quit. Maybe then... people will understand."  
"I can tell you're lying, so whatever you're scheming, keep it away from Konoha." She glared at me and walked off. Kinto walked up to me.  
"What was that about?" I clenched my fists and loosened my shoulders.  
"To hell with eating, lets go train!" They nodded and we walked toward the woods.

"Minaka! Control!" yelled Kinto. I was trying to get better at controlling myself, so I had them tie me to a tree. I looked over at Sasuke, who looked worried.  
"Can't you fight without releasing," He gestured to me. "this?" Sasuke asked.  
"Kinda... but I'd be totally useless." I said while gritting my teeth. I grabbed my kunai out of my ninja tool bag and cut the ropes. "I'm gonna take a break." I said and sat down, exhausted.  
"The least you could do is get rid of those creepy eyes..." muttered Kinto. I laughed.  
"You're still scared of them?" I closed my eyed and opened them, show my normal eyes. Sasuke sat down beside me and held my hand. "You got any new techniques, Kinto?" He smiled.  
"I thought you'd never ask." He formed some hand signs and the sky turned dark. "I think Sasuke should leave... if you can't protect him."  
"I don't think I can..." Sasuke waved his hand up and down, as if he was dismissing me.  
"Don't worry. Just come get me when you're done." We nodded.  
"Just walk out of the woods." He nodded and left. Kinto looked back at me. "Can you protect yourself?" I shook my head.  
"Defense is at the bottom of my list. I can endure pain." He nodded and looked away at the tree behind me. "I'm going to awaken. Just try to keep me under control so I won't beat you to death." He nodded again. I awakened and I felt my grow until it reached my waist, my eyes turned to the two kekkei genkai I possess. I could already feel the demon inside me grab my heart.  
"Remember when..." I jumped, Kinto's voice surprising me. "Remember when we brought you to the leaf?" I saw what he was doing.  
"Are you going to use it?" I asked.  
"I already started." Suddenly I felt a crushing pain in my chest.  
"Another death jutsu?" I said, gripping my chest.  
"Anything to keep you under control, that was our promise when you left the leaf and went to the wave. When... he took away everything you had." I looked down. The pain jumped to a higher pain. I winced and fell to my knees. "You stayed at the wave for two years, letting Ritsu and I train... train to beat you when the day came." I sucked in a sharp breath, and the crushing pain grew stronger, until I felt something snap in my leg. I hadn't noticed that I was pushing my legs in a weird position. He walked toward me and put a hand on my head. "Should I stop now?" I shook my head. Through all my pain, I could feel the demon grow stronger, feeding off the feelings of fear, of death, of pain. "I remember when we found you. You were left abandoned and we took you in. You were 2." He went down on one knee and stroked my cheek. "Do you remember when..." He leaned in until we could feel each others breaths on our lips. "I first kissed you." He came closer and our lips met. When he finally pulled away, I caught my breath. Then I could feel that he pushed the rest he could do, on to me. The pain was unbearable. I screamed and I heard someone running towards us. I saw Sasuke and he placed his hands on his knees, catching his breath. I fell on my side.  
"What the hell are you doing!? Why are you killing her!" Kinto looked into my eyes. _Sasuke... _  
"I have to... she asked me to. Its apart of my training."said Kinto. _Don't worry so much about me... _  
"The hell does that mean!" Sasuke pushed Kinto on to the tree.  
"She'll live, dammit!" _Think about yourself..._  
"What if one day, you push it to far..." _Sasuke... _"And she doesn't make it." Kinto's eyes widened.  
"All she told me was, do it. Don't think about the effects on me, just do it. So I trusted her." _Sasuke... its too late. _He's _almost here. _

_Sasuke..._

_Help me._

Linka POV (Minaka's Demon)

I stood up and laughed. "See, she made it, right?" Kinto breathed, I could hear it from here. "_Run._" Kinto said.  
"What, why?" I ran toward the Uchiha, grabbing his collar.  
"'Cause I'm here. That's why." An evil smirk grew on my face.  
"Meet Linka... Linka Sunao." I gripped his throat, along with Kinto's. "That's the demon inside her." He said with a small voice, conserving his air. I squeezed harder.  
"Looks like two more people want to die." I said. Their eyes began falling shut, death overcoming them.  
"Minaka..." said Sasuke, his voice soft and raspy. "I know you're in there. Fight through her, I know you can." I laughed.  
"She's dead! Kinto killed her!" I could see in both of their eyes that they believed me... somewhat.  
"No..." said a voice behind me. "She can't be."  
"Naruto... run. Don't let her get you. Run." said Sasuke. I felt the air push out of his lungs and he fell limp. Kinto was still holding on. I dropped the Uchiha to the floor. I turned and faced the blonde boy. His eyes were widened and tear filled. Kinto's body fell limp, finally. I threw him down.  
"Run, boy. Run as fast as you can." He turned and took off.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood over the two bodies. I could feel her digging at me, trying to come out. I held the kunai high over my head, preparing to kill them. I brought it down and I felt the blood fall on my face. I looked at who had blocked my kunai. "Kakashi Hatake..." He grabbed my arm and pulled it to my back.  
"I won't let you kill them, not for pleasure." He pinned me on the ground. "Minaka, come back out. I won't hold her down for much longer." I smirked.  
"She won't be able too-" I practically choked out the too. She was close to the surface. I closed my eyes. I guess I was done...

For now.

Sasuke POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. I sat up and rubbed my head. "What happened?" Naruto came running into my room.  
"Sasuke! You're awake!" He said.  
"Shut up. You're so loud." I massaged my forehead. He stood in the doorway and smiled. Minaka...  
"Where's Minaka?" I asked. He frowned.  
"They won't let me see her." Outside the door, I saw someone limping in the hall way. It was Kinto. He peaked his head in.  
"Yo." I saw the bruises on his neck and wondered if I had them too. I looked down at my legs. "I bet she's fine."  
"But Linka said-" He cut me off.  
"Don't listen to her. She'll do anything to get you to think something other than it is." I nodded slightly, still unconvinced. The nurse walked into the room. She checked my IV's and pulse.  
"You should be able to get out today. And your friend, she's okay." I sighed, relieved. "She should be able to come out today as well, if she decides to cooperate. She's been wanting to see you." I looked at her, confused. "She and your other friend woke up the day of and you were out until today."  
"How many days have I been out?" I asked.  
"6 days." I sighed. Naruto left the room with the nurse, leaving Kinto and I alone.  
"So, you caught up in a whole love thing?" I nod.  
"Everyone is after Minaka." I sighed.  
"Lucky for you, you have her... I was just thinking about why everyone wants her. Is it the lust for power, or maybe just having someone so... beautiful by your side. Maybe its just the way she acts, its kinda adorable. Maybe its the way she can understand everyone, in one way or another. Maybe the need to protect her because she's so fragile." He shrugged. "All I can say, is that your lucky." He placed his hand on my head. It seems like this guy really likes her. He walked towards the door and stopped in the frame. "That's why I hate you." He closed the door behind him_._

I sat there and thought for a while. Why did Minaka choose me... of all people. I bet Kinto would be better for her anyways. I heard a knock at the door and the doctor came in. He told me I could leave, so when he left, I walked out of the room behind him. I walked to the waiting room where Naruto and Ritsu were sitting. "Hey Sasuke! You want to grab some ramen with Ritsu, me, Sakura, Minaka and Kinto?" Why that guy? I can't stand Kinto anymore.  
"Hn." I said in a disgusted tone, with a lot of anger mixed in there. Naruto's eyes widened. Why did this surprise him? Maybe it was the way I said it. Whatever. I pushed open the doors and walked out. The sun hit my face, and I shaded my eyes with my arm.  
"Sasuke!" I heard Minaka call out. She ran up to me. "Don't you want to go out and eat some ramen? I brought my lucky chopsticks!" She held up a pair of golden chopsticks. For a second, I was going to jump on the idea, but then I looked back and saw Kinto standing in the group.  
"Hn." I said it the same way I had with Naruto. I saw the chopsticks slip out of her fingers and fall to the floor. I've never said hn to her once, only whatever. I kept on an emotionless face. "Why do you even bother calling those lucky? Their only gold." She bent down to pick them up.  
"Because you bought them for me." She thrusted out her hand which held the chopsticks. A reflex was to hold out my hand and she dropped them. She sulked back to the group and latched on to Kinto, burying her face into his arm. I turned and walked away towards my house. I went in and locked the door. I looked down at the chopsticks. "What have I done?" I whispered while covering my face with my hands, and began to cry. When I was done, I sulked over to my bed and laid down. I looked over at the picture of team seven that lays on my dresser. Minaka hid behind Naruto, to where only half of her was showing. She was looking down, brown hair slightly covering her gold eyes. My eyes wandered to the picture Minaka had given me. She told me it was taken right after graduation. She was sitting at the ramen shop, smiling up at the camera person. She was so happy, slightly blushing. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid which wasn't finished, being pulled to the front of her by Ritsu, who had her arms around her in a full hug, giving a closed eyed smile. In the back, the ramen guy was cooking while his daughter was pouring some water. The only person who was missing from the picture was Kinto, who was probably taking the picture. I could imagine his stupid ass, smiling down at Minaka rather than Ritsu, whom he was dating. I rubbed my eyes and walked back into town, the chopsticks in my pocket. If I saw her, I would apologize. And if I saw Naruto, I would apologize. I walked past the ramen shop and saw it was empty. Curious, I went to go check Minaka's house. I looked in the window and saw Naruto, Sakura and Ritsu watching TV and laughing. Where were Minaka and Kinto? I checked the windows of the kitchen, I checked the patio. When I reached her bedroom window I saw the curtains were drawn shut. Maybe she's just in the bathroom and Kinto... left? He was in the hospital as well, so maybe taking a shower. Maybe I could surprise Minaka. I smiled to myself and opened the window a bit to open the curtains. I opened them slightly before stopping. My whole body froze and my heart stopped. Why hadn't I thought of the worst? I heard the two leave the room.  
I backed away from the window, slightly shaking. I walked to the front slowly and opened the door. "Hey Sasuke! Nice of you to join us!" said Ritsu. "Hey Sasuke!" said Naruto, no longer shaken of what I said earlier. Minaka smiled at me and ran toward me.  
"Sasuke!" She wrapped her arms around me. "You should've eaten ramen with us! It was fun!" She back up and continued talking. "We were having an eating contest, but Sakura decided not because she's supposedly on a diet and only ate one. Kinto and I were the last ones left and we shared my last bite... well I fed him and he fed me. Then we walked home, laughing, being a bunch of idiots. A lot of people were staring at us. I was on Kinto's shoulders yelling random stuff." She was the only one talking. The others had stopped and were looking at me.  
"Minaka..." Ritsu said. She turned back and looked at her, smiling. Though, she wasn't happy. She noticed me, and she was crying too. Ritsu reached for Kinto, but he had already gotten Minaka into an embrace. Ritsu looked angrily at the two. "I knew we shouldn't have come! Every time we meet up with Minaka, every single time, you always end up hurting someone close to her." Ritsu was standing up, clenching her fists looking down. "Its like you don't even care what others think. Its all just you. First you hurt her, then you hurt me, now its the both of us plus Sasuke. Don't you ever think? I gave you another chance because I thought I could trust you, but I can't. I knew what you were doing when you left with Minaka. I thought I would just take the pain, I didn't even think of Sasuke." She walked past us to the door. "I'll find a gennin replacement for me, I'm not going to participate in the exams." She slammed the door shut. Kinto looked down at Minaka and back at the door and ran after Ritsu. The rest of us were left to stand alone in the room.  
"I guess we're even." I said.  
"What?" She looked at me.  
"From what happened earlier." She looked down.  
"No. That's not even. I just... I just cheated on you. And all you did was reject me." I shrugged.  
"Its even enough for me. All that's left is..."  
"No... don't. I wouldn't stand a day without you. Not anymore."  
"Then you should've thought of it before." She grabbed my arm.  
"Sasuke!" She started to cry.  
"This won't rub off easily."  
"Just let us try again." She looked up at me. "Please." I scratch the back of my head.  
"I don't know." She looked down. She pasted on a fake smile and turned up the TV.  
"This is my favorite show!" The four of us, Naruto, Sakura, me and Minaka, sat awkwardly at the TV. At one point the other two left to where it was just me and Minaka. After a while I stood up and turned off the TV.  
"Tell me about your past."

Minaka POV

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "Kinto and Ritsu found me when I was two. We traveled to various places and ended up in Konoha when I was four and they were six. Uncontrollably, my eyes kept on going to Sharingan-Rinnegan mode. They thought instantly I was an Uchiha. I didn't know what my last name was so I went with it. I lived with them, went to school, lived a nice life until the kids started bullying me. They made fun of my eyes and hair. There was one person who stopped them. We were best friends until I left. He even gave me this." I held out the gold necklace with the trinity. "I left just before the massacre. I wandered on my own for two years and heard the news when I reached the wave. I cared deeply for the clan at that point. Linka fed off my lust for revenge and hatred and pain, causing me to lose control. I didn't find out who did it until I reached Konoha again. I felt betrayed... because my friend was Itachi." Sasuke looked surprised but didn't say anything. "Then when I found Naruto, he looked so lonely and I thought 'why is he pushed away?'. Around town I heard people talking about him and heard he was the Nine tailed fox Jinchuriki. He was like me. Being pushed away because of whats inside you. Then when I met you, you knew the pain of losing people you cared for, losing your clan. You knew true solitude. And I wanted to show you, that when you lose something, you can gain something." He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Thank you." We curled up on the couch together. Through the window, I watched the sky turn dark. I heard Sasuke's soft snoring.  
"I think its time for me to leave again." I whispered. "Just carry on as if I am here." I stood up. If they found out I'm missing, then they'll surely come after me.

I walked to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura's mother opened it. "I'm Minaka. Can I talk to Sakura?" She smiled.  
"Out here, or in here?" I thought.  
"In." She pointed out where Sakura's room was. I knocked.  
"Come in." I opened the door. "Minaka! Why're you here?"  
"I'm leaving."  
"But the exams are tomorrow, why do you decide to leave now? When are you coming back?"  
"Never. Sakura, I came to tell you I'm leaving and I don't want anybody to come after me. You have to make sure of that. You, Sasuke and Naruto can do the chunnin exams on your own."  
"But... why?" I could see it was hard for her.  
"You'll understand later. I want you to tell Naruto and Sasuke. Make sure they don't come after me."  
"You don't need to repeat it. But you can't leave. How about Sasuke? The exams? I wanted to be your best friend!" Tears came into here eyes. "And when you said we were nakama on the survival test, it made me feel so happy. And today, we went to eat ramen even though you were sad about what happened with you and Sasuke. I wanted to do that again, but just with Naruto, Sasuke, you and me. And maybe even Kakashi-sensei!" Hearing those words slowly tore at me. "Why? Tell me why and I'll let you go."  
"It's what my dream for the future is about... I'm in search of power and revenge. I'm going to find out who my parents are, I'm going to kill them and anyone close to them, and I'm going to find Itachi and give back everything he gave me, a friend, a necklace and a reason to live. I'm going to take away anything that he cares for. I'm going to kill anyone who gets in my way... and I'll destroy my home village."  
"Don't rely on revenge! That's not a dream!" I went close to her.  
"Please don't get in my way." I knocked her out.

I stood in my room and looked at the picture of team 7. I set it down on its front as well as the picture of Sasuke. The picture _I _took of Sasuke. I packed some clothes into my bag and slung my bag over my back. I walked down to where Sasuke was sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him. I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss without waking him. He moved a little but didn't wake. I carefully set my house key in his hand and left. I stood at the front gate. The moon was high in the sky. "Goodbye, Konoha!" I yelled and heard it echo. I started to my first destination.

Sasuke POV

I woke up and found something cold in my hand. A key? I smiled. I've been trusted enough to have a key to Minaka's house. I shook off the blanket. I searched the house for her. "Minaka?" She wasn't here. I looked in her room and saw the two pictures on her dresser were turned down. Maybe Naruto or Sakura would now where she is. I walked in town and found Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. You seen Minaka?" He shook his head.  
"Want me to help you look for her?" I nodded. We looked around. "Maybe three pairs of eyes would help." We went to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura's mom smiled.  
"Sakura isn't awake yet. I'll wake her for you." She went up to Sakura's room. "Sakura, you've been awake! Go talk to your friends who are outside. And smile a bit more!" Sakura ran down the stairs and closed the door.  
"Do you know where Minaka could be?" I asked. Her face fell and tears brimmed her eyes.  
"She left." Sakura said.  
"Oh, then she'll be back, right? In time for the exams." Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood. Sakura shook her head.  
"But we can't go after her she said. She'll kill anyone who gets in her path. She wanted me to stop you from going after her."  
"When will she be back?" asked Naruto.  
"Never." My eyes widened.  
"You're playing with us..." Her eyes told me no. "Shit. God dammit!" I turned and head toward the gate.  
"Sasuke! She asked for us not to go after her! It had to do with her dream! Don't hold her back." She wrapped her arms around me and dug her face into my back. "Let's just carry on. Please."  
"I've been searching all over for you guys! Let's get to the exams!" said Kakashi. "Huh? Where are the other three?"  
"Us three are going to participate in the chunnin exams. Minaka isn't feeling well still so she's staying at home." I said.  
"Ahh. And the other two?"  
"They wouldn't go in if Minaka wasn't there." He nodded.  
"Should we bring Minaka something to eat, or maybe something of get well soon?" asked Kakashi.  
"I bet she'll be fine. No need for that." said Sakura. We were pulling it off pretty well.  
"Are you guys hiding something?" We shook our heads in unison. "Get to the exam hall then!" He went off somewhere else.

We went to the exam hall and tried to find the room. What the hell is going on? Why can't we find the room? There was a huge crowd blocking the way. From over the crowd I could hear a man talking. We made our way closer. "Move it." I said.  
"You think this is a joke? Chunnin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you batter be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate girls..." He looked over at the girl with two buns sitting on the floor and then over at Sakura. I was almost waiting for Minaka to make a snide remark, but then remembered she wasn't here. "... don't belong here." I could almost imagine her, _Yeah yeah. Leave and take off the genjutsu will ya?_  
"Nice speech. Move aside and while your at it, remove the genjutsu." I said.  
"Well well... so you noticed the genjutsu."  
"Yeah. Sakura has the sharpest eyes and best analytic skills of our entire group. Tell them how you saw it first. I but you saw it a mile away." But I could tell she was more like a mile away.  
"Saw it... Yeah I spotted it right when we got here. This is only the second floor." Sakura... we're stressed out over Minaka, I was hoping you'd be the strongest. There was a series of gasps.  
"Well aren't you the smart ones. You noticed our illusion." He raised his foot in attempt to kick me. I lifted mine to block, but a boy in a green jumpsuit came and blocked the way. We both set our legs down. I was surprised to see someone who could block our kicks like that, but he was only pretending to be weak.  
"What happened to the plan? You said for us to lay low." said a boy with long brown hair and purple eyes. He instantly reminded me of Minaka, how her hair was brown and her eyes looked like that but purple. It made me slightly weaker on the inside.  
"I know but..." He looked at Sakura and blushed. He walked past me and to Sakura. "I'm Rock Lee. And you're Sakura, right?"  
"Huh?" Rock Lee raised his hand up in a thumbs up and smiled.  
"Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." I winced at the sound of girlfriend. Naruto's eyes flirked to me and back to Lee.  
"Definitely... not." Lee's face fell.  
"Why?"He asked.  
"'Cause you're a weirdo." His head dropped. The long haired guy called me over.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Its common courtesy to give your name first." I said cockily.  
"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" He asked again. I wish Minaka was here to give some back talk or maybe even smooth out the relationship.  
"I'm not obligated to answer." I said. I felt like I was being put under pressure. "Naruto, Sakura, let's go." We walked to the third floor.

As we got closer to the room, I heard someone call out to us. "Hold on!" Sakura looked up and freaked out. It was Lee.  
"What do you want?" I asked, irritated.  
"I want to fight." He declared. "Right here, right now." I narrowed my eyes.  
"You wanna fight?"  
"Yes." He said. He jumped down from where he stood."My name is Rock Lee. You said it was a common courtesy for the challanger to give his name first." He paused. "Sasuke Uchiha."  
"So you know me." I wonder if knew Minaka... who was also an Uchiha.  
"I challenge you!" He said, getting into a fighting stance. "Everyone talks about the Uchiha and how great they are. I figured you would be good test for me... I heard the other couldn't even be beat by anyone. Minaka Uchiha, am I correct?" I stiffened at the name. "I heard she was going to be here as well, and I was looking forward to it." I gritted my teeth.  
"She's sick." I said.  
"I'll have to bid her get well. And also..." He looked over at the pinkette, who shivered at his glance. He blushed. "I love you, Sakura!" Sakura screamed. "Those eyebrows! Nooooo! Your hairstyle is horrible and those eyebrows are so... BUSHY! You're such a weirdo!" She said.  
"You are an angel sent from heaven!" He winked and a heart popped out. He made a kiss face and the heart flew at Sakura. She dodge it, the heart hitting the pillar behind her. "Good move, but dodge this!" He sent twelve more hearts, making a mwah at everyone one coming out. She weaved around the hearts and on the last one, she bent so far back that her head touched the ground. Naruto fumed at the fact that he wanted to fight me rather than him.  
"You've heard the Uchiha clan, and yet you want to fight me?" I asked.  
"Actually, I'm training to fight the Great Minaka. I'm going to be the first to beat her!" He said. I laughed. He blushed. "Maybe then I will get either Sakura's or her heart." I glared at him.  
"Fine.. then I'll teach you the hard way." Lee grinned and got back into his fighting stance.  
"Wait!" said Naruto. "I get the weirdo first."  
"Go for it." I growled.  
"Naruto..." Sakura said.  
"Leave him alone, Sakura." I snapped at her.  
"It will take me two minutes to get him begging for mercy." Naruto said with a grin.  
"No thank you." Lee dismissed him. "The only one I want to fight is Uchiha."  
"Well I got bad news! Sasuke can't compare to me! Believe it!" Naruto attempted to punch him, but was stopped with only two fingers. Naruto allowed himself to fall, got on his hand and kicked him. Lee dodged and kicked under him.  
"Leaf hurricane!" Lee yelled. "Accept it. You have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior. You see Sasuke, out of all the top leaf gennin, I am the best. Fight me and I will prove it to you." He is not the best. Though I haven't seen Minaka's Taijutsu skills, they are probably strong as well.  
"This'll be fun." I smirked. "Let's do it." Sakura looked at the clock a gasped.  
"There's no time!" Sakura protested.  
"Relax, this will all be over in five seconds." I charged at him. Once I got close enough, I aimed at Lee's face, but he just... Disappeared. I barely managed to dodge his midair leaf hurricane. We dropped close to the ground, Lee spun on one hand to kick me. I'm not fast enough to dodge and postion my arms to block. Lee raised his hand in the form of a hand sign. It threw me off thinking he was going to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. His foot planted firmly on my cheek and sent me flying. I pulled myself up and tried to figure out what Lee was doing. "I've been wanting to try this out." I smirked. I awakened my sharingan. I charged at him. Lee waited patiently. I felt his foot hit my chin and I was sent into the air.  
"You see, my technique is not ninjustsu or genjutsu." I landed on my feet and he charged. "You get it now? I am using Taijutsu. That means no tricks, Sasuke." He moved so fast, I could barely read his movements. My eyes flirked from place to place trying to keep track. He elbowed me in the gut and I stumbled backward, a hand on my ribs. "It is straight martial arts. Nothing more." I swung my arm back but Lee evaded by jumping away. "I know your technique. Forget it. It will not work. Not on me. I know you can see through you opponents jutsu. The Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hands signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do, almost before he knows himself. The problem is, Taijutsu is just a little bit different."  
"What's your point?" I snarled.  
"I do not try to hide or disguise my movements. I do not have to. Even if you can read them you still cannot stop them. You are too slow." I scowled. "Your eyes may be quick enough to see a step ahead of me, but if you're body cannot keep up, what good does it do to you? Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of ninja. Those, like you, who are born with talent and do not have to work at it." Like Minaka guess, but not me. I charged at him out of anger. "And those like me, who have to train everyday of our lives!" Lee dodged my punch.I moved to block, but it was useless and I was kicked up into the air again, only this time, Lee popped up behind me.  
"Dancing Leaf Shadow." I said recognizing the jutsu.  
"Good eye. Now I will prove my point." The bandages on his arms begin to unravel. "That hard work beats natural talent. You are finished!" A windmill toy caught the edge of Lee's bandage and pinned it to the wall. A turtle appeared at the edge of the room. "This is bad." Lee muttered.  
"That is enough, Lee!" The bandage pulled Lee away from Sasuke and towards the turtle. Sakura stared in horror at me falling. I couldn't muster enough power to flip over so I prepared myself for a hard landing. I heard someone start forward and stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes and saw black and red flash in front of my eyes. was quickly, but lightly, placed on the ground and I looked up at the window to see my savior escape. Sakura rushed forward. I was registering the image of the escapee/savior. He/She wore a black robe with red clouds and their hair, which was black, flowed behind them, like silk. Could that just possibly be... Minaka?  
"You were watching this whole time?" questioned Lee.  
"Of course." The turtle snapped. "That technique is forbidden."  
"I am sorry... I didn't mean to..." Suddenly Lee freaked out and stammered apologies and excuses.  
"I'm right! It really is his sensei!" Shouted Naruto, slightly impressed. We all looked at him with questioning looks.  
"That thing he's talking to is a turtle, right?" Naruto asks for confirmation.  
"What else would it be, dobe?" I said.  
"Maybe turles could be sensei's too!" He said.  
"I don't know. Maybe." said Sakura.  
"You are disgrace!" The turtle scolded Lee. Are heads turned to watch them. "You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that! A ninja never reveals his techniques unless it's absolutely necessary. It's such a basic rule, you should know it by now!"  
"Forgive me, sir." said Lee humbly.  
"Are you ready to take punishment for your actions?"  
"Yes, sir." Lee replied.  
"Alright then, please come out... Gai-sensei!" There was a huge puff of smoke and then an older version of Lee appeared, standing on the turtle in a very odd way. The only difference was that Gai wore a vest and his face features were manlier.  
"Heeeeey! What's shakin'? How are you everybody? Life treatin' ya good?" Sakura's eyes widened.  
"He's got the biggest eyebrows yet! They're almost alive!"  
"Hi Lee!" Gai greeted his student with a wide smile. His smile left and he looked up at the window.  
"What's wrong, Gai-sensei?" asked Lee. Gai shook it off and smiled again.  
"Nothing!"  
"So that's where Lee gets it from! Same soup bowl hair cut, and even bushier eyebrows." Lee overheard Naruto and whipped around.  
"Hey!" Lee shouted. Do not insult Gai-sensei! He is on of the greatest men in the entire world!"  
"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness!" Naruto retorted. I was too busy watching him crawl out from under a turtle."  
"He did not crawl out!" Lee shot back.  
"Give it a rest, Lee." Gai interjected. Lee looked back and nodded. Her turned and face his sensei once again with a yes sir. "Now for your punishment." Gai lifted his hand up and clenched it into a fist. He whipped his arm back and slammed his fist into Lee's face. "You FOOL!" Lee flew away, blood spewing from his mouth. Lee landed quite a distance away from Gai, who slowly closed the distance. He knelt on one knee as Lee pulled himself up with a groan. "I'm sorry Lee, but it's for your own good." Gai's voice cracked as if was going to cry. _What is this freak show?_  
"Se-Sensei!" They began apologizing back and forth and embracing. I sighed. After a while and some more... questionable things, Gai turned to us.  
"How is Kakashi-sensei?" We tilted our heads.  
"How do you know him?" Sakura asked, quite loudly.  
"How do I know Kakashi?" Gai held his chin and chuckled. "Well people say, he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."  
"There's no way!" Sakura protested.  
"How dare you!" Lee snapped. "If Gai-sensei says it is true then..."  
"Let it slide, Lee." Gai intervened. "A ninja's actions always speak louder than our words." He grinned and disappeared, reappearing behind team 7. "My record is 50 wins and 49 loses, which is one better than his by the way." He gloated, still holding his chin. Team seven turned around in surprise. He _was _a jounin, so it was only natural for him to be fast, especially if he was one training in Taijutsu.  
"How'd you beat Kakashi! He's one of the best too, right?" Naruto said.  
"The fact is, I am stronger than Kakashi." Gai declared. "... and faster." _His speed is incredible. He's definitely faster than Kakashi_. _Is he even human? _I thought.  
"You see!" Lee said, proudly. "Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Gai nodded and gave us a thumbs up.  
"I am sorry Lee caused you trouble. Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly features." He said with a smile. He turned back to face Lee. "Lee, why don't you escort these fine young ninja to the classroom... right now." He threw a kunai to disodge the wind toy pinning Lee's bandage. "Remember to give it your best Lee, farewell." He said. He walked back over to the turtle. He took one last look at the window and disappeared.  
"Hehe. Looks like Sasuke isn't all that great as he says he is." Naruto laughed.  
"Shut up! Next time I'll drive him to his knees." I said, glaring at the ground. Lee had already left them. We stood up preparing to head to the classroom. There would be no more delay. "Let's do this." I grinned.

We were surprised to see Kakashi standing in front of the doors. "Great that you came Sakura. Now you can register for the chunnin exams." Naruto grinned. I didn't know if Sakura or Naruto noticed, but Kakashi eyes kept looking somewhere other than us. He leaned towards us. "I went to Minaka's house today and found she was missing. Is there anything you three would like to tell me before I put out a missing nin report?" Sakura's eyes widened. We stayed silent. "Well I guess..."  
"She left!" Sakura blurted out. "She said she was never coming back. She said she had to go kill people and take away their dreams. She said for no one to go after her or she'll kill them. Kakashi-sensei! Don't get in her way!" She babbled on.  
"I should've known that was her." Kakashi muttered.  
"She's here! Where?" I asked.  
"You three will get a special mission after the first round. Just get passed this." He said. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He disappeared. Special mission? Does it have to do with Minaka? We pushed open the doors to the classroom.


End file.
